


Sweet as a Lolly

by teddythejones



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Help, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, My First AO3 Post, No Smut, Wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddythejones/pseuds/teddythejones
Summary: They walk out of the library together and Harry sees Malfoy pull another lolly out of his pocket before pulling the wrapper off and popping it into his mouth. Harry wonders who introduced Malfoy to the world of muggle candy and concludes that he's maybe spent too much time with Dumbledore's portrait.A fic in which Draco likes lollipops and Harry can't stop staring.





	Sweet as a Lolly

It was the way he twirled the stick between his fingers, Harry thought, that got him so hooked. The way he would run to a bathroom just to look in the mirror and see if his tongue was blue. The way he always saved the wrappers for some unknown reason, or how he continued chewing on the stick long after the candy was gone.

Malfoy had a certain grace that followed him about, even when sucking on a lollipop. Yet, even with that grace, he still had a child like aura around him, shrouded in poshness and sarcasm. Of course, that didn't stop Harry from staring at him every chance he got. 

“Potter,” he heard, followed by the sound of Malfoy's lips smacking as he pulled the lolly out of his mouth. “You've been staring at me for the past five minutes. Are you quite alright?”

Harry blinked out of his daze and looked at Malfoy again, whose lips were a reddish color now. 

“Yes,” Harry said stiffly, then relaxed. Malfoy couldn't possibly know that Harry had a crush on him. “I mean, yeah. Yeah, I'm alright, Malfoy.”

Malfoy raised an eyebrow but said nothing more as he popped the candy back into his mouth and continued reading. Then Harry focused on the way his hair fell into his eyes, how Malfoy scowled and grabbed a clip from his bedside table, which was littered with wrappers, securing the white blonde silk into place. 

Harry wondered what his life would've been like had he been paired with Ron and not Malfoy. He certainly wouldn't be paying such attention to him. But he actually liked Malfoy, though the other may not say the same (or at least admit it out loud). After seven years, he was a lot more tolerable. And he apparently didn't mind using muggle items, like hair clips and sticky notes. 

Malfoy looked up again like he was about to say something when there was a knock on the door. Harry moved to open it and Malfoy sat his book down, removing the clip with a sigh and smoothing down his hair. 

“Draco, darling, we're heading out to Hogsmeade to do some Valentine's Day shopping. Care to join us?” Pansy asks, but Harry knows enough about Malfoy's group of friends to know that it's not a request, but a summon. 

“I'll be down in a minute, Pans,” he says and she turns on her heel to head back downstairs. 

He grabs a small pouch and fills it with lollipops, only to sit it back down again with a moue. He looks at Harry once and then grabs his cloak and heads to the door. He stops shortly and says “Do keep the room intact while I'm gone, Potter” without looking over his shoulder, then heads out.

_______________________________

Harry sighs and puts his quill down. He rubs his eyes with the heels of his hands and casts a quick Tempus. 9:43. He's been in here for a good four hours and still hasn't finished his three-foot Transfiguration essay. 

He goes to pick up his quill again when he feels a hand on his shoulder. He turns to see Malfoy standing behind him, still in his cloak.

“Have you been in here since I left?” he asks exasperatedly.

“Maybe,” Harry replies shortly and returns to his essay. Maybe if he puts three inch spaces between the paragraphs--

“Come back to the dorm.”

“I've not finished yet.” 

“If you haven't finished in the four hours you've been here, you're not going to,” Malfoy snaps.

Harry sends a glare in his direction but stands anyway as Malfoy casts a spell to pack his things away. They walk out of the library together and Harry sees Malfoy pull another lolly out of his pocket before pulling the wrapper off and popping it into his mouth. Harry wonders who introduced Malfoy to the world of muggle candy and concludes that he's maybe spent too much time with Dumbledore's portrait.

They make it up to the eighth year tower and Malfoy mutters the password, _“Horntail" _(Harry can’t wait to change it). The common room is empty as they head to their dorm. Upon entering, Harry drops his stuff unceremoniously at his desk and flops onto his bed, not bothering to change into something sleep appropriate. Malfoy, however, doesn't even cast a privacy charm as he changes into his sleepwear, and so Harry is forced to admire the soft tones of his body.__

____

____

His entire body is as pale as one would assume, and his legs are hairless. From what Harry can see (which is not much considering he has his back to Harry, the tosser), he is well built. His shoulders are broad, despite how his clothes fit on him, and he is slender more so than scrawny. His legs are well muscled and Harry can't help but admire the curve of his arse, which fills out his ink black underwear quite nicely.

Then Malfoy turns and catches him staring. Though he doesn't do what Harry expects of him. Rather than calling Harry a pervert and hexing him, he simply smirks and allows Harry to admire his front. His stomach is taut and covered in abs, his collar bones jutting out in an appealing manner. His jawline and high cheekbones serve to please Harry further, and when his gaze falls to his lips, he feels as though he should cover them. Something so beautiful shouldn't be on display for the entire world. 

So Harry, being ever the altruist, goes and covers Malfoy's lips -- _with his own _\-- and wraps his arms around Malfoys waist while Malfoy responds by lacing his fingers through Harry's hair. He tastes of artificial pineapple sweeteners and Harry pushes his tongue into Malfoy's mouth to explore further. And the kicker? Malfoy just opens his mouth wider and lets him.__

____

____

When they pull apart, Malfoy's lips are red, though not from a strawberry lolly. He doesn't let go of Harry, which he takes as a good sign, so Harry leads him to his bed and they lie down, shoulder to shoulder. That is, until Malfoy gets fed up, and turns until he's half lying on Harry, with one leg draped over him and his arms loosely wound around his neck. Harry wraps one hand around him and grabs his wand to spell the blanket atop them. Then he sits it down and rests his hand on Malfoy's thigh as they drift off to sleep together.

It's as sweet as a lollipop and Harry knows that he doesn't have to worry about it running out. Malfoy, thankfully, has an endless supply.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first actual oneshot so yeah. Shout out to no one because I have no friends. Leave comments down below! Kudos are appreciated! Love you guys xx


End file.
